


Heidi's New Life

by heidiwritey



Series: Heidi's New Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddlefucking, F/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Names, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidiwritey/pseuds/heidiwritey
Summary: A first attempt with creative writing, Heidi is a shameless self insert and this is all about personal fantasy. It will be flawed, the relationships will be unhealthy. But most importantly it will be a learning experience.
Series: Heidi's New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578322
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt with creative writing, Heidi is a shameless self insert and this is all about personal fantasy. It will be flawed, the relationships will be unhealthy. But most importantly it will be a learning experience.

December 21st 2019  
No word from him today. I feel like a deflated balloon. I post and I post, put my all into every conversation but people just pass through my life, flow around me like a rock in rapids. Occasionally something sticks, stops, stays a while. Those times are the best, when I can spend some time wrapped in someone’s company and attention. Like a stone in a stream, floating debris wrapped around my outline as the cool waters flow past-

Heidi’s thought was cut short as she heard the clanging of the baby gate in the hall, she hastily slammed her diary shut, looping the elastic around the notebook and pushing it into its place among her trove of books on the half painted yard-sale shelf. She grabbed her discarded leggings from the growing crumple of fabric on the worn hardwood floors and blew out her candles. A soft knock punctuated her mad dash to get dressed.  
“Heidi?” her mom’s voice called.  
“Yes?” she replied expecting no answer.  
“We’re going out to lunch, are you coming or are you going to stay here?”  
“I’ll stay, can you bring me something back?” Her inflection was hopeful but before there was a reply she could already hear the retreating footsteps of her mother’s feet down the hallway. She loved her mother but her lackadaisical attitude and inattentive manner often pushed Heidi’s patience farther than she thought she could handle.  
She dropped the leggings and sat back down at her desk, retrieving the journal.

December 21st 2019 cont.  
I know I just need to wait, I know my person will come along. Someday’s though it feels as if everyone’s already found theirs. I know it’ll happen- plenty of people don’t have a serious relationship until their mid twenties and beyond- but I want more. I won’t be satisfied by some fling or tired weekly dates with a boy from school. Movies, makeout, denial. I need someone I really want to be with, someone who makes my palms burn.

The front door slammed and her parents car glided away. Heidi abandoned her entry and crawled into bed, closing her eyes and basking in the gentle coolness of her comforter and fresh sheets, the bright floral patterned duvet swathed her body as she let it run over her exposed skin and between her fingers and toes. Heidi was bigger than was considered ideal, her skin was stark white but blushed sanguine. She had collarbone length red curls which she wore pulled back into a bun secured with a jade hair stick most of the time.  
Heidi drifted away into the thoughts that consumed her. Day dreams of her life in the future. She thought of the way she wanted things to be, waking up in a bed nestled into a mans chest with his strong arms around her. Heidi had never and would never admit to her submissive tendencies, she kept her fantasies and inclinations tucked safely within the confines of her diary. Heidi pictured the collar she’d wear wrapped around her pale throat, she heard the deep clear voice resonating through her soft body as her hand drifted down between her thighs. So caught up in her fantasies Heidi didn’t notice her diary slide away into thin air and disappear.  
Just on the other side of the bookshelf but also in another plane of existence entirely stood a tall lithe man. Bare feet firmly planted on birch floors, loose trousers the tops of which obscured by a green tunic covered his tanned legs. Light filtered into the attic bedroom through a window and skated over his face and neck, glinting off the golden herringbone chain snaking over the dips of his collarbones. His blonde hair was flipped back and skirted his shoulders. Between his thin fingers he held Heidi’s diary, he opened it up and fell into her mind just as he did every morning. The pads of his fingers traced under her writing as he devoured her words.  
This was how Jace started his day, he’d wake up and roll out of bed, quickly making his way to his book shelf to pull her diary from its place. Leaving behind only the smallest aperture, the tiniest pin prick that connected their two existences.


	2. Chapter 2

Heidi woke up to darkness, she blinked confusedly before she stopped and listened, she could hear the plip plop of the leftover rain dripping off the roof and down onto the rubbery leaves outside her window. She rolled over and groggily sat up, stretching the tenseness of sleep from her muscles. She stood and walked over to the bookshelf lazily grasping for her diary. Her hands met empty space and she groped around before her fingertips met the back of the shelf. Heidi pressed her palm against the back wall when suddenly she felt herself falling. Her face was confronted with a harsh draft of cold air and she could feel her stomach turn. Before she knew it hard ground was beneath her again and she was tumbling across a hardwood floor. Heidi laid on the ground gasping to regain her breath before she turned her attention to her surroundings, she blinked trying to make sense of the room spread before her. A large bed, unmade with the signs of sleep in the not so distant past, the room was plain, the only decor a few plants, a swath of luxuriant fabric draped across a chaise. Books stacked in every corner and on the far wall stood a bookshelf, identical to the one that stood in her own room.  
She looked up to see a man, he was staring at her mouth agape, quickly he shoved her diary back into its place amongst the other books. For years he’d waited checking the book that was his gateway to the mind of his pet. The day the entries started showing up he thought he was going insane, he’d waited so many years for his pets words to start coming to him. Suddenly she was here, in front of his eyes. He didn’t hesitate, he immediately dashed to her side and grabbed her around the waist, slinging her over his shoulder. The struggle began. She snapped out of her daze and immediately began fighting. Scratching, flailing, screaming.  
He wrapped long arms across her writhing body, his lips tried to gently shush her as he retrieved the syringe, securely snapped into a set of brackets on the wall next to a keypad, he hated to do it but her struggle wasn’t the kind to be calmed. His hands shook as he searched for a plot of open skin, soon landing on her exposed arm and puncturing her skin injecting the sedative into her system. The medicine’s effect took hold and he felt her muscles slacken. He dashed across the room and punched a code of foreign characters into the pad on the wall. The surreal feeling shook him as his fingers danced the well rehearsed password across the keys. He’d done this so many times, imagining what it would be like the first time he would be doing this with her in tow. A section of the wall lifted, revealing an alcove with heavy bars, a door swung open and he stepped inside. He set her down on the low bed he’d chosen for her years ago.  
Finally he had a chance to look at her. He had never seen her, he’d made guesses from reading her writings but hadn’t imagined her this way. His hands gently ran over her red hair, and across her pale white skin. Finally they drifted down and he took her hand in his. There they finally were. Those hands that had written the words he’d devoured for years. Finally here. His gaze returned to the serenity the drugs had lain over her face. He went to work binding her wrists and ankles. When he was sure she would be immobile he walked to the chest full of tools he’d assembled, waiting for this moment. He opened the chest and chose the shears, with quick cuts he relieved her of her coverings and exposed her body for his hungry eyes. It took all of his willpower to cover her again with the soft blanket he’d had embroidered for her. He ran his hands over the stitched letters. “Heidi”, he’d said the name and let it wash over his tongue so many times laying in bed thinking of her.


End file.
